


Awakening

by deborah_judge



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Demetrius - Freeform, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they're doing before Sam barges in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

A second and a half after the marines are out the door Kara has Leoben slammed against the wall of her room. She remembers his body from the dream. It feels the same. "Frak me," she says. He lets her push his arms back, then bends to lick at the side her neck. She twists and shoves her hips against him. Her suit feels tight, she lets go of one of his hands to loosen it and that hand is instantly on her breast. She can feel it through all the layers and wants it _now_. "You wanted this," she breathes. "You saw it." She saw him as well, in a dream that wasn't, and she needs to know what it feels like. She picks up one knee to grind on him. He's got to be hard, she can almost feel him, there are too many layers. With a grin he yanks his other hand free and works it into her suit, between her legs, finding her clit and holding it while she throws her head back and moans. Then he smiles against her neck.

She's still pressed against him, his back is still flat against the wall. The hand that isn't stroking her is wrapped around her back. He's stronger than she is, and she doesn't think he'd let her get away. And frak, it's not like she's fighting hm, if he wants to play power games fine as long as they end with him _in_ her. She rubs herself on his hand, breathes his smell, feels the rough of his chin on her cheek, and it feels right and wrong and she doesn't care. "Just do it," she says.

He slows his strokes. His arm around her is strong. "I want it too," he says.

"Then frak me, bastard," she says. He's teasing her. It's too slow, and she can't move her hands to get his clothes off. 

He draws breath hard near her neck, like he's smelling her hair. "You're so beautiful, Kara," he says, then licks her ear. "Feel it."

"Just frak me," she says, and it's close to begging, she's giving him everything he wants, she just needs him to frakking _move_.

"I want it too," he says again. It sounds like an effort to be calm and there's a tremor in his arms and in his thighs. "Feel it," he says. "Feel where it coils and tenses. Feel what's there."

She's hungry, she wants him, he's got her effortlessly held and she doesn't have even the last single shred of dignity left. She feels the coiling in her belly, the tautness, the burning thing that's in there.

"Do you feel it?" he asks. 

She feels it, it's there, it's deeper than lust or longing. It hurts too much to face, but she can feel it when she's with him. "Damn you," she says. "Yeah."

He withdraws his hand and wraps his arm around her waist, then strokes his other hand through her hair. "Kara," he says. "I need you to show me. "Can you show me?"

She turns in his embrace. His arm supports her, is steady, and won't let her go. She takes her brush in her hand. He covers it with his own, and they paint the road to Earth across the sky.


End file.
